


Sleep

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: Harry going to sleep.For shits n giggles.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analyticalAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/gifts).



Harry sighed as he strode into his room of Star Labs. He tired strode around, his body slouched as he headed into the bathroom that was attached to his room. He yawned and grabbed at his toothbrush, not even bothering to cover it with toothpaste. Ramon overused him with his idiocy, trying his patience beyond belief with all of his corrections. He knew how to build a damn quantum respiration canon! He had one on his own Earth. He’d built the stupid thing.

The man dropped his toothbrush and left the room, huffing again as he headed over to his huge bed, only slipping out of his jacket before dropping face first to bed. No stripping, no change of clothes or getting under the sheets. He just gracelessly dropped to the bed, lying there unmoving, not even a twitch as he felt the heavy sleep blanket him, taking him down and making him feel heavier against the thick mattress. He yawned the once before completely blacking out.


End file.
